


Tattoos and Memories

by deepseaCritter



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First stop tattoo, and he would get a tattoo to represent his love, and save the Sith wife, andronikos is a romantic at heart, second stop zakuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/pseuds/deepseaCritter
Summary: Andronikos makes one stop before searching for his lovely Sith wife after she’s captured by the Eternal Empire. He may be a pirate, but the man is also romantic as hell.
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Sith Inquisitor
Kudos: 9





	Tattoos and Memories

Shortly after the Sith— _ his Sith...his wife _ —went missing, Andronikos found himself in a tattoo parlor in some dingy town on a planet he wasn’t familiar with but he didn’t care. He wasn’t a stranger to backwater worlds or tattoo parlors, but hadn’t been to the later in a while. There hadn’t been a need to go. No new scars, nothing he had to have memorialized on his skin. At least not until now. Everything had gone to hell faster than he could fire a blaster, and he needed to just have a moment to concentrate. To think. Meditate. Whatever. He never get the whole meditation thing that force users did, but here he could at least drown out some of his thoughts with the pain and buzz of a tattoo gun. And some decent whiskey. Okay, horribly cheap whiskey. 

That was the plan anyway, not that it was much of a plan. At least it was better than spending every waking moment searching for something, anything, that might tell him just what in the kriffing hell of space happened to her. She was just gone. Captured by some new emperor prick of an empire he never heard of. He didn’t know if she was okay or not, but he was going to find out. 

So, here he was. His first stop heading towards the empire of Zakuul. Were there other things more pressing than getting a tattoo right now? Probably. But this wasn’t some random bad decision ink, and he needed it like his (her) ship desperately needed fuel. His shoulder was on fire, and he concentrated on the electrical buzz surrounding him. Hell, he could maybe (finally) get some rest like this. He needed a decent nap at least, because he sure wasn’t sleeping all that great. 

...Not when all he dreamed about was that first kiss they shared staring while at the stars...and those nights they spent together while on some weird Sith ghost hunt...and those few secret days on Nar Shaddaa where they got married...how happy he felt, how she made him feel, before everything fell apart…

Amazing how fast time passes when distracted by memories. Maybe he did fall asleep a little bit, because the tattoo was done but it felt like he had just settled into the chair. 

Andronikos stood slowly, checking the fresh tattoo as it was carefully wiped clean. The ink wrapped around his shoulder, the effect mimicking armor slightly that was enhanced by his musculature. His Sith had designed it as a complement to her own armor, so together they’d be a matching pair. At the time it had been a “you and me against the galaxy” joke, but secretly Andronikos liked the idea and filed it away for later. He just didn’t plan on later happening so soon. 

Now the tattoo and her memory were all that he had of her, but that wasn’t good enough. He needed her, and he was going to make someone answer to him. If he had to go from star system to star system and destroy everything and everyone to find her, he would. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
